Canterlot High Dating
by dmr131313
Summary: Due to the fact of a sudden break-out in bad behavior Dylan has to move to a new school. This new high school is one that Dylan only thought was unreal. (Rainbow/Applejack X OC)
1. Chapter 1

Dylan was a Brony, he has actually recently seen the movie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. This is, however, completely off-topic.

Dylan was sitting in school, he was in highschool, the age 18. He was never a bad child, he was always quiet, he had a My Little Pony shirt on, his jacket on, zipped down, light blue Vans pants. Glasses, braces, MLP necklaces, scout survival rope, pocket knife.

Nobody truly knows what Bronies go through, with all the hate they get from a lot of people. Dylan was only walking through school going to his next class, his skating backpack on his left shoulder.

"Yo, faggot!" called out another student. Dylan only kept walking, the student walked in front of Dylan and stopped him, "hey faggot, why the fuck do you watch my little pony, what are you a pedo?" the student and his buddies all laughed.

Dylan walked around them, getting teased the same way by almost everyone, the next class was actually the lunch period. Dylan just went outside to the school yard and sat down underneath a tree, his head down.

"Um... hi?" said a girl nervously.

Dylan looked up at her, "What, here to tell me I'm a 'faggot' just like everyone else in this school?"

"What? No, I, uh, actually only came over to ask, if you wanted to, uh, hang out with me after school?" the girl was blushing badly.

Right as she finished the bell rung, Dylan stood up and said "I got to get to class," he started walking to his next class.

Halfway down the hall from his class he was pushed, "Sup gay-wad?" said a dark skinned male.

Dylan looked at him, his expression not changed, "What do you want?"

"Why do you watch a fucking girls show?"

"We already went over this Ronald."

Ronald pushed Dylan, "What are you gonna do about it? Nothing. You're a 'Brony' you only 'Love' and 'Tolerate'. You're not going to do shit to me, you fucking bitch."

By now part of the school gathered next to them. Listening in the conversation.

"I may be a Brony," Dylan said, "but that also means one thing."

"What?" Ronald said in a more of a statement.

"It means I've been through a lot of shit with fuck-tards like you," Dylan didn't bother getting up from the ground, "All you fucking Anti-Bronies are just retards. All you fucking idiots are just trying to get rid of Bronies because we're 'gay' well why the fuck do you think we're gay?"

"Because you watch a little girls show 'My Little Pony'."

"That means nothing about our sexual orientation," Dylan had just unclipped his skateboard from his backpack. He got up and move some of the crowd out of the way, it showed a girl and guy holding hands, just breaking out of a kiss, "This guy is a Brony too, and he was just kissing his girlfriend."

"Nothing proves he's a Brony like the shit you wear."

"Jake, main six."

Dylan was wearing a shirt with almost all the ponies on it, Jake pointed to the ponies as he said the names, "Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle."

"Main six, background."

"Lyra, Bon-Bon, Doctor Whooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Derpy Hooves."

"Does this tell you that Bronies are gay Ronald?" Dylan walked back to his skateboard backpack.

"It doesn't tell me you're not gay."

"And what will tell you I'm not gay?"

"Kiss a girl."

"Really..."

"Yeah, and your mom doesn't count," Ronald gave a small chuckle, "you know what, I'll make this easier for you, kiss her," Ronald pointed to the same girl that asked him out earlier. The girl quickly blushed from embarrassment.

Dylan looked at her, he didn't have much interest in her at the moment so all of this was basically like acting. "Fine," Dylan said, he walked over to the girl who got redder by the second.

Dylan grabbed her arms lightly and pulled her towards him and he kissed her, this made Ronald's friends and even Ronald gasp.

When Dylan and the blonde-haired girl parted a few seconds later Dylan went back to his backpack, "Does that prove it to you now?"

Ronald responded with a, "Nope," he put on a cheeky grin.

"Fuck you, I hope you go to fucking hell if you don't get out of the hospital."

"What do you mean by that fuck-tard?" asked Ronald still thinking that Bronies are gay.

Dylan hit the tail of his skateboard and brought it up as he grabbed it. Dylan swung it grip-tape first onto Ronald's head, his skateboard broke in half and Ronald got knocked out, some of his head bleeding. The crowd gasped.

Dylan looked around, "All you people, you Anti-Bronies, think us Bronies wont do shit because we only Love and Tolerate, y'all wrong, we're only an accident waiting to happen, you Anti-Bronies make us this way because of all your insults."

Dylan looked around again and saw a teacher including the principle watching, "I'll let you know something now, I've been a Brony for 5 years. I've taken over 5 years of this shit! Y'all think that we're too fucking nice, we should be stopped, we're a disgrace. Think what you fucking want, when a Brony gets mad after several years of being called every insult you can think of, gay being the number one. When a Brony gets mad, you better run."

The teacher and principle took Dylan to the principle's office. "What's your mom's number?"

Dylan took the man his mom's number and she was called.

Three days have past and Dylan was transferred to a new school. When he first arrived he was surprised, the school name, 'Canterlot High School'. It only shocked him because he thought this show was fake, the movie about Canterlot High was only a movie. Dylan saw it right in front of him, he even saw Rainbow Dash training on the soccer field.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan's first day of school at Canterlot High, when he walked inside he saw a bunch of students. In the distance he was the principle office.

He walked over to the and walked in, seeing principle Celestia looking at some papers.

"Hi, I'm Dylan and I just transferred here."

"Sit down, I have your papers right here," said Celestia, Dylan sat down and Celestia continued, "It says here that you have good grades, high grades in math, low grades in reading, and good grades in writing. It also shows some of your hobbies, skateboarding, Rubik's Cubes. Plus it says why you got expelled from your old school..." Celestia looked at him. "If you're going to act like that here then I can't have you stay."

"It was only a one time thing, I'm usually have a more relaxed attitude, I'm normally very quiet."

The bell rung and Celestia said, "Go get to class, there's a 5 minute bell before school starts, and 5 minutes to get from class to class, this should give you enough time to get to your class."

Dylan saw a pile of papers of the school map, he grabbed one and left, "Wait," said Celestia, Dylan looked at her, "this is your locker number and lock combination," Celestia held out a paper. Dylan grabbed it and walked to his locker.

When he got there he opened the door and started packing his stuff in there, his new skateboard just fit. Dylan closed the locker door and looked at his map, the hallways are now empty, the bell rung to start class.

"Great, first day of a new school and I'm already late for class." Dylan looked at the map and followed what ever he could to find his first class he picked out.

When he arrived the teacher was just finishing up role. The teacher said, "And why are you late?"

Dylan looked at the black haired woman, he held up his paper, "I couldn't find my way."

The teacher looked down at her desk, "So you are the new student I'm guessing? Dylan Roder?"

"It's Rode-i-er, Rodier."

The teacher checked on her role that Dylan was tardy, "Well, since you're already up here, why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Well there's not much to say, I skateboard and mess around with Rubik's Cubes."

"Geek!" Dylan heard from the back of the class.

"Greg, don't call out or make insults."

Dylan looked at the teacher for a moment, "I'm used to it, I've been insulted for the past 5 years of my life, and I've only kept it in, I let all my anger out three days ago, which is why I'm here now."

A student raised their hand, "Yes Jeffery?" asked the teacher.

"What did you do?" asked the student who Dylan presumed as Jeffery.

"I rather not say," Dylan responded, "nobody can guilt me into saying it either, if I want to say then I will say it when I'm ready to."

The teacher said to Dylan, "Well if you're done, go find your seat."

Dylan went through the same process with his other classes, he shared a class with every member of the main six except for Twilight of course.

When school was ending Dylan went back to his locker and opened it, Dylan heard a familiar voice, "So, I heard you like skateboarding."

Dylan subconsciously closed his locker door and looked behind it to so the pony-tailed, rainbow colored hair girl. "Yeah, so?"

"I'm a skateboarder too," said Rainbow.

"Really, you're a skater girl?"

"Yup."

"Prove it."

"How am I supposed to prove it? My skateboard broke yesterday."

Dylan reopened the locker and took out his skateboard and backpack, he handed his skateboard to Rainbow Dash. Dylan looked around and saw the entrance close to them.

"Ollie down the stairs."

Rainbow looked at the entrance and saw a straight path to them, "Alright," she put the skateboard down and pushed off. When she got near the stairs she popped an Ollie and cleared the stairs. Dylan followed behind her.

"Alright, so you can Ollie down stairs, but how about a game of SKATE?"

"Fine with me, who goes first?"

Dylan grabbed his skateboard and did a simple 180, starting off the game of SKATE.

The school emptied out by the time they were almost finished, both of them had S.K.A.T. and Rainbow just set the trick, a simple 180 kickflip.

As Dylan got on the skateboard and went to do the trick a bunny hopped in front of Dylan, he went to do the trick but then bailed out from the bunny, grunting from his knee sliding against the concrete. "Ha, I win."

"Oh come on, there was a bunny in my way, I would have landed that."

"Nope, no redos that's what you said."

Dylan got up and brushed himself off, a hole in his pants, his leg bleeding.

"Dylan, your bleeding," said Rainbow.

"Yeah, I know," Dylan finished brushing himself off and grabbed his skateboard, "it's nothing."

"We should get you cleaned up, my house isn't that far away from here, follow me, I'll clean you up." Rainbow started walking away and Dylan only followed.

When they arrived Dylan didn't see any cars in the driveway and the door was locked. Walking in Dylan said, "Where are your parents, brothers, sisters, any form of relative"

"I moved out just a few months ago," Rainbow responded.

"But how, you're only like 17, how do you maintain money to live here?"

She looked back at him, "Hey, I'm 18, I also do odd jobs, I work part time on the weekends."

They walked into the kitchen and Rainbow got some paper towels and damped them, putting them on Dylan's leg. "Hold that there," said Rainbow as she left to get a band-aid.

When she came back she gave it to Dylan and he proceeded to put on the band-aid "So," started Rainbow, "when I mentioned your leg bleeding you said it's nothing, it sure didn't look like nothing, why did you say that?"

"A bail is a bail, it happens all the time."

"But you said it like it's normal, why?"

Dylan pulled up his pants and his jacket sleeves, bruises everywhere, some giant semi-healed gashes, "I've been skateboarding for 8 years, and I've fallen a lot," Dylan put his pants back down and sleeves along with it.

"Do you have your own house?" asked Rainbow as she leaned on a counter.

"I wish I did, I can never get enough money to buy one."

"Well, if you want, you could stay here," Rainbow said with a slight blush.

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Sure, why not, you seem pretty cool."

"Alright, well I just need to get my stuff from my house."

"You want me to go with you?" asked Rainbow quickly, she then blushed and said, "so it's uh, not as much to carry?"

"It's fine," Dylan turned to leave but then asked, "do you want me to bring you a skateboard? I have dozens on of them."

"Dozens of skateboards but not your own house?"

"I know right?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Alright, I'll be back," Dylan walked out of Rainbow's house and skated to his.

When Dylan arrived at his house, nobody was home, he went upstairs to his room and packed a hiking backpack full of clothes and other needed accessories. He even placed his skating backpack in it. He left the house and went back to Rainbow's.

When he arrived there he knocked on the door to which Rainbow answered it, "You don't need to knock on the door to come in, you know."

"Okay then," Dylan walked inside, "so... where am I sleeping in here?"

"You can sleep in my room with me," Rainbow said blushing brightly.

"Alright then," Dylan followed Rainbow to her room and placed his bags down, he saw Wonderbolt posters, "The Wonderbolts..."

"Yeah, the fastest skaters around... they can go 5 miles on a skateboard in 10 seconds flat."

"Cool," Dylan walked to the living room and put down the two skateboards and walked around, getting the feel of the house.

"So, Dylan, would you like to go to the park or something? I know this field we could go to."

"Sure, why not, lead the way."

Rainbow walked out of the house and Dylan followed. They were walking for 7 minutes before they reached a field with a hill. Rainbow walked up to the hill and sat down, Dylan followed and sat next to her.

"This is, nice," said Dylan, "the gentle breeze, not a cloud in the sky," Dylan looked at Rainbow.

"Yeah, it's very cool out, and you wanna know the best part about it?" asked Rainbow as she looked at Dylan.

"What?" he responded as he leaned in close to Rainbow.

"We're alone together," Rainbow leaned in and kissed Dylan.

But they weren't alone, the same blonde-haired girl was actually off in the distance and saw them kiss, she gasped at the sight. What Dylan didn't know is that this girl, Sarah, has been friends with him ever since the second grade, and had a crush on him ever since then.


	3. Chapter 3

Next thing Dylan knew was that Rainbow was pushed and started rolling down the hill. "Hey what's your-," Dylan said before getting cut off.

"You can go make out with a girl you only just met but you wont even go out on a date with me?!" asked Sarah with tears in her eyes.

Dylan stood up, "I- you- what?" he said completely confused.

"Yeah, that's right, I wanted to-," Rainbow had gotten up and pushed her back.

"What's your problem, why'd you push me?" asked Rainbow.

Once Sarah got up she ran to Dylan and hugged him, holding him tight, and kissing him passionately. Dylan tried to escape but failed.

After a minute he finally got out, "What is your deal Sarah?"

"You know this girl?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah, we've been friends since like second grade."

"And ever since then I always had a crush on you," said Sarah.

"Well you certainly didn't show it," responded Dylan.

"I never had the guts to ask you, I couldn't take rejection from you, I finally had enough courage three days ago, I never got your answer, but I do want it. Dylan, tell me the answer you were gonna say."

Rainbow looked at Dylan, "What was the question?"

"She asked me if she wanted to hang out, probably like a date or something," Dylan said.

"So what is your answer?"

Dylan looked at both of them, "I didn't have one."

Sarah seemed surprised, "What do you mean you didn't have an answer?"

"Back in second grade, I had a crush on you too, all through-out middle school it slowly faded, we've became friends and that's all I'll ever see us as."

Sarah couldn't believe it, she had been friend-zoned from her crush. She has even thought about him when she was alone in her house messing with herself. She turned away and left them, crying as she did so.

Both trying to forget about it, Rainbow said, "It's getting kind of dark out, let's go home."

"Alright," Dylan replied.

They both walked back to the house holding hands.

When they arrived at home they both changed into their PJs and went to bed. They decided to cuddle with each at night, they both fell asleep smiling.

When they woke up they got ready for school and left, both riding their skateboards. As the bell rang to tell them 5 minutes before school starts Dylan and Rainbow gave each other a small kiss and left to class.

At lunch Dylan sat with the five of the mane six, Dylan and Rainbow not telling the others about them. "So Rainbow, I've notice you're getting a little close to the new guy," said Applejack as Dylan got up to use the bathroom.

"What do you mean by that Applejack?"

"I mean, I've seen the way you've been looking at him."

"Are you saying that you think I LIKE him?"

Applejack only nodded.

"We-Well you're wrong."

"So you're saying I can ask him out then? He doesn't look that bad and I can see southern in him."

The entire group looked at her, admitting that she liked him so easily. "Ye-Yeah, sure, why would I care? I'll be right back."

Rainbow got up and started heading to the bathrooms, she passed Dylan in the halls and said "Code red, anything goes."

Dylan nodded and walked back to the cafeteria, when he sat down he said, "Where did Rainbow go?"

"Probably to the bathroom or something," responded Applejack. Applejack got up and sat next to Dylan, she whispered _"Would you like to go out with me, I know this spot we could go to, nobody ever goes there."_

Rainbow's words went through-out Dylan's mind, 'anything goes'. Anything to keep them from knowing. Dylan replied, "I don't know, I do have things I need to do."

"Come on," said Applejack, "I can see that southern side in you."

Dylan shrugged, "I guess, but when?"

"About right after school?"

"Okay then."

Rainbow came back and said, "What did I miss?"

"Oh, not much," said Dylan.

As lunch ended Rainbow and Dylan walked back to their lockers which were right next to each other, Dylan said to Rainbow, "Well apparently I have a date with Applejack."

"What?" asked Rainbow.

"While you were gone, Applejack asked me to go out with right after school."

"Well I don't want her to get suspicious, you better follow through with the date."

"Seriously?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah, I don't want them getting any ideas, trust me it's fine."

"Well, alright."

As school ended Rainbow left school and went to her house, when Dylan went to leave he saw Applejack waiting right outside the entrance, "Ready to go?" she asked.

Dylan grabbed the stetson off of Applejacks head and put it on his, "Now I am."

Applejack blushed at the sight, Dylan actually looked cuter to her with her stetson, "Alright well, follow me," Applejack started walking away and Dylan followed, the stetson still on his head.

When they stopped walking they were in a grassy clearing, there was a concrete block over on the side of the clearing, "I figured you would like this spot due to the concrete over at the side over there," said Applejack.

Dylan put down his skateboard and backpack, "You said you see the southern in me, how could you tell that?"

Applejack walked up to Dylan and looked at him in the eyes, "You can tell someone is southern by their eyes. Plus if they look good in a stetson."

Dylan slightly blushed, "You don't look too bad in it yourself."

"How do you think I know I'm southern beside that fact I worked on a farm all my life."

Dylan grabbed his skateboard and went over to the concrete. He took the stetson off his head and threw it up sort of like a frisbee. Dylan started skating and did a 360 Ollie, the stetson landing on his head the correct way in the middle of the 360. Dylan got off his skateboard and walked to Applejack.

When he got to her, he put the stetson back on her head, "You can keep it on you if you want," said Applejack.

"But I like it better when it's on you," Dylan saying this made Applejack blush.

"So... Dylan," Applejack started to say.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked.

"Do you like to get down and dirty?"

"What do you mean?"

Applejack smiled and fell backwards, pulling Dylan along with her. When they both hit the ground their lips met. Applejack started hugging Dylan and he returned the embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few seconds Dylan broke it, "Why so sudden Applejack, we only just met."

"I know, it's just..." Applejack didn't finish her sentence.

"It's just what?"

"It's just I never see a country boy around this town, and I'm sure two country folk would go along together."

"Well Applejack," Dylan rolled off of her, "we barely know each other."

"I know..."

"And the thing is, Rainbow Dash and I-"

"Are going out?" said Applejack.

"Did Rainbow tell you?"

"No, the way you too look at each other, it's obvious you two are dating, we all know. That's why I was so surprised you actually said yes."

"Well, we didn't want you girls to know so Rainbow told me that anything goes because you were going to ask."

"Go back to Rainbow, I don't want to keep you two apart for too long."

"Before I go I want to know something"

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me even though you knew that Rainbow and I were going out?"

"Maybe the girls and I didn't want you two to know that we knew."

"No matter how much that doesn't make sense... I'll take it as the truth."

"Go, Rainbow is probably waiting for you."

They said goodbye to each other and Dylan left with his skateboard to Rainbow's house.

When he arrived at Rainbow's he walked in and Rainbow greeted him, "Hey," Rainbow gave him a quick hug, "what happened with Applejack?"

"Nothing much, we mainly talked, I did find out something though."

"What did you find out?"

"That our friends know about us?"

"What do you mean? Did you tell them?"

"No, why would I? By the way we've been acting together, they could tell."

"Then why did Applejack ask you out on a date?"

"She said that maybe they didn't want us to know that they knew."

Dylan took a quick look at his skateboard, "So I know you skate street," he looked a Rainbow, "but have you ever done Vert?"

"Well, I never skated Vert but I do want to," replied Rainbow.

Dylan started walking to her skateboard, "Why have you never gone then?"

"Because I don't know of any skateparks near here."

"Oh come on," Dylan grabbed her skateboard, "you can't be serious," Dylan walked to Rainbow, giving her the skateboard, "follow, I know of a skatepark we could go to," he walked over to the door, "and yes, it's close by," he finally opened the door and walked through.

Rainbow then thought of something and opened the door to Dylan, "What about helmets?"

Dylan looked at her, "Do you really think you'll be that bad you'll need a helmet?"

Rainbow said in a scared voice, "Well I just heard-"

"Relax, I'm joking, helmets are actually needed."

Rainbow walked back inside and got both of their helmets and walked back out, locking the door behind her. Dylan put on his helmet and started skating. Rainbow put on her helmet and skated along with him.

As they got closer to the park Rainbow didn't see any skaters there, she rode up to Dylan and said, "If this is a skatepark then where is everyone?"

"The skatepark is closed for today," replied Dylan.

When they arrived they both got off their boards, "Then why'd come here, and if it was open shouldn't there be people to pay to enter?"

"It's never closed for the owner," Dylan replied smirking as he unlocked the gates and opened them.

"So you're saying you own this?" asked Rainbow as she walked in the gate, Dylan closed the gate and locked it again.

"Yeah, all the other skateparks you have to pay to enter, this is mine and I want it free."

"Then how do you get money for new additions or stuff like that?"

"Everyone thinks this park is great the way it is, including the fact that it's free," Dylan walked over to a quarter pipe and climbed up it, putting his tail on the coping.

"How long have you've been skating Vert?"

Dylan dropped in feeling the wind on his face. He speeded through the park and got to a fun box. He aired off it doing a kickflip to the grind rail. Once he got off the rail he went up another quarter pipe and just rolled back down into Fakie, in which he did a switch to ride regular again.

Dylan rolled up to Rainbow, "Ever since I was 12 I found this place as a dump, so I cleaned it up, so about 6 years here."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" asked Rainbow excitedly.

"Sure, how about you try to air off that kicker," Dylan said pointing to a slanted shape ramp, "it's exactly like ollying off a curb."

Rainbow skated to the kicker and ollied off, skating back to Dylan, "Okay, now what?"

"Now follow me," Dylan skated to one of the lower quarter pipes and Rainbow followed. As Dylan got there he got off his skateboard and got onto the coping, Rainbow doing the same. "Put your tail on the coping," Dylan put his tail on the coping and Rainbow mimicked. "Place your front foot on the bolts," Dylan put his left foot on the bolts, Rainbow followed suit. "Stomp down... and lean forward," Dylan stomped his foot and leaned forward. As Rainbow stomped down, she briefly lifted up her foot which cause her foot to stomp on the nose of the board, the board flew up the quarter pipe as her helmet hit the concrete.

Dylan quickly skated over to her, "Rainbow, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rainbow said as she stood up.

"That's why you wear helmets..." a skateboard landed right next to Dylan as he took a step away from it in shock. Dylan looked at the sky for a moment, "it's raining skateboards."

Rainbow picked up her board, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, in skateparks, you get hit with a board almost every day... just never ones that come from the sky."

"Can we go home?" asked Rainbow, "I want to, uh, I want to show you something," Rainbow's cheeks went bright pink.

"Yeah, sure," Dylan walked over to the gate and threw his skateboard over, unlocked the gate. Rainbow followed him through. When Dylan locked the gate back up they started skating to the house, Rainbow's cheeks staying bright pink the entire ride.

As the arrived home Rainbow unlocked the door, they both walked in and the first thing Rainbow did was give him a house key, "That is the first thing I wanted to show you, the second thing is in my room, j-just don't come in until I say okay?"

"O...kay," said Dylan a bit confused.

Rainbow walked into her room, and a minute later said, "Alright, come in."

Dylan walked past the door to her room. What he saw made him shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

As Dylan looked into the room, what he saw made his mouth drop. What he saw was Rainbow on the bed, arms open, legs open, nothing but a bra and panties on. A condom in her bra strap.

Dylan thought dating his favorite TV character was impossible, he never thought about having sex with them. As blood trickled out his nose Dylan said, "I, uh," he couldn't make real words. Dylan's sight went blurry. As everything went black the last thing he heard was "Dylan!"

Dylan had passed out.

Hours later Dylan started to wake up. Dylan was in bed and a sleeping Rainbow Dash hugging him. As Dylan got out of bed he removed the ice pack that was on his head and put on his glasses.

He walked over to the kitchen. Once there he grabbed a cup a filled with water, sitting on a chair he slowly drank the water.

As Dylan nearly finished the water, Rainbow -fully clothed- walked next to Dylan and sat in another chair, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Dylan said.

"You sure?" asked a concerned Rainbow.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Several minutes went by with nothing but silence. Dylan broke the silence by saying, "Why don't you, uh, why don't you go back to bed, I'll be with you in a minute or two."

"Alright," responded Rainbow as she got up and went back to the bedroom.

Dylan continued to sit there, drinking his water. When he finished he put the cup in the sink and went back to bed, putting his glasses on the night stand.

When Dylan woke up he saw that Rainbow was out of bed. He got out of bed and put on his glasses. He walked out of the bedroom and saw Rainbow sitting in a chair. Dylan got a glass of water and sat next to her.

"Dylan," started Rainbow, "would you like to talk about last night?"

Dylan looked at her, "What is there to talk about?"

"Like why did you pass out, and have a nose bleed?"

"It was nothing," responded Dylan.

"No it wasn't nothing, Dylan I was worried about you."

Dylan finished drinking his water already and sat the cup down on the table, "It was nothing," Dylan repeated.

"Can you please tell me what happened and why?" asked Rainbow, concerned.

"Look," Dylan said as he stood up and walked in front of Rainbow. "I'm only 18 and I have been for the last 4 months, I still think I'm too young for that kind of activity. Another thing, is I thought this school was fake, I only live a couple miles away from this school and I never even knew about it. I thought you, and everyone else in that school was just a cartoon."

Dylan reached into his pocket and pulled out a My Little Pony Rainbow Dash card and figurine, he gave it to Rainbow and continued, "I fell in love with this character from a show I watched, they've made a movie where Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony goes into a human world and goes into that school. Once again I thought all of this was fake. I thought it was impossible to even date this mare from a cartoon show, let alone have sex with her, but then I found you, the human counter-part. That's why I fainted and had a nose bleed."

Rainbow looked at the card and figurine, then looked back at Dylan, not knowing what to say.

Dylan spoke once more, "I'll be back, I gotta go clear my head." As Dylan started walking away he pulled his ear buds out of his pocket and plugged it into his Samsung Galaxy S III. Dylan put on his music in one ear and grabbed his skateboard. He left the house and started skating. Rainbow only sat there, not knowing what to do.

Dylan skated over to his skatepark, he tossed his skateboard over the fence and then scaled it, not wanting to unlock the fence. Dylan proceeded to skate around the park. Skateboarding and walking being the only thing to clear his mind.

Hours among hours have past, the moon is high in the air. Dylan is still skating at the skatepark. As Dylan decided to do a new trick he aired off the fun box and onto a rail, the board slipped from underneath him and he fell, skidding across the floor. "Aah!" Dylan grunted as he scrapped open his knee through his pants.

Dylan got up and walked over to the first-aid section in the corner of the skatepark. I took a big band-aid and put it over his scrapped knee.

Once he finished he stood up and started to go back to skating, but he heard, "Can I come in?"

Dylan looked over at the gate to see Rainbow. He got onto his skateboard and skated over to the gate, he took out his key and unlocked the gate. Rainbow walked in and said, "You didn't come home so I got worried, I checked the neighborhood, school and then here. I thought you were gonna come back in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm fine, I've been here."

After a few moments of silence Rainbow said, "Dylan, are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know, I just figured that what I did made you mad by the way you explained it to me."

"Look, I'm not mad," Dylan put his hand on Rainbow's shoulder, "I just don't think I'm ready for something like that yet okay?" Rainbow nodded, "Alright, I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"Okay, but Dylan?"

"Yeah Rainbow?"

"I love you."

Dylan smiled, "I love you too," he hugged and kissed her. "Let's go home."

"Alright."

They both walked home, got into their PJs and went to bed.


End file.
